Permanent Vacation
by Moriarty's Minion
Summary: Part 1.5 in my HP/SPN crossover series. A one-shot that takes place during Harry and Dean's month long vacation together during You Leave the World Behind. SLASH. COMPLETE.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all recognizable items from it belong to J.K. Rowling & Warner Brothers. Supernatural and all recognizable items from the show belong to Eric Kripke and Warner Brothers. Anything else that you don't recognize, and is original material, is all mine.

**Genre:** Romance/Comedy

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** Will contain major SLASH themes. Canon-Compliant up until Book 6 of Harry Potter, and changes Supernatural to include Harry and that J.K. Rowling never published the Harry Potter series LOL. All lyrics at the beginning of chapters, as well as story titles, belong to their respective authors. Spoilers for the first 5 chapters of my story _You Leave the World Behind_.

**Summary:** Harry and Dean begin their trip away from family and friends, still completely unaware of the other's true identity. First stop: a drive in movie theatre.

**Author's Note:** So this is the first of a series of one-shots about Harry and Dean's month long vacation together during _You Leave the World Behind_. I will post one a month until the next story, _When the Lightning Strikes_, is ready to be released.

I hope you enjoy it!

Permanent Vacation

Moriarty's Minion

"**Permanent Vacation"**

"I got to take myself a permanent vacation,  
The sky's the limit but my plane won't fly.  
My nose is clean and lordie don't need no sedation,  
Yeah, yeah, that's the reason why."

- Aerosmith, _Permanent Vacation_

* * *

"I can't believe you've never seen this before," Dean muttered in mock-disgust. Harry glared at him from the passenger seat of the Impala.

The Impala and its two occupants were parked in one of the last drive-in movie theatres left in Southern California. The cars were arranged like the boxes in a crossword puzzle, and the Impala was at the heart of them. Despite the heat, all of the car windows had been lowered and the movie's audio track blasted from each car.

_Talk about surround sound,_ Harry thought to himself.

Harry watched as a man wrapped up like a mummy began slowly stalking towards an attractive woman who screamed like a banshee. He was pretty sure that she was supposed to be a red head, but with the black and white picture it was just too hard to tell.

"It's not my fault I don't sit around watching outdated monster movies all the time," Harry retorted, snatching the popcorn bucket from Dean's hand. He stuffed a handful of the buttery treat into his mouth and began munching loudly.

"It's not outdated," Dean defended his black and white movie, "that was what special effects looked like back then. Before all of that CGI nonsense came about."

"What's the deal with you and monster movies anyway?" Harry asked, taking another fist full of popcorn. "You didn't strike me as a classics kind of guy."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, nervously tapping the steering wheel. He stopped when his drumming drew Harry's attention. "I don't have a thing for monster movies."

"Sure you do. We could have seen any old movie, but you chose _this_ one," Harry replied. "It's okay to like them, Dean."

"Did you want to watch a different one?"

"No," Harry said, shaking his head to emphasize his opinion. "I'm just busting your balls, Dean. Relax."

"I am relaxed!" Dean said, starting to tap on the steering wheel again. Harry stared at Dean's fingers until they clenched the wheel in an effort to stop.

Harry smirked. "Sure."

"Just watch the damn movie, Harry," Dean said, taking the popcorn bucket back.

Harry burrowed further into his seat, returning his attention back to the film. In reality it really wasn't a bad movie. Plus the main guy hunting the monster was pretty hot in a Rock Hudson type of way.

In fact, Harry was so caught up in the movie he almost missed the fact that the station wagon in front of them was moving. At first Harry thought they were trying to leave, but then he realized the car was rocking up and down, the motion straining against the rubber wheels. Harry looked around the parking lot to see if anyone else had seen the car, only to realize that this was the normal activity during a drive-in movie.

Harry turned to look at Dean who was clearly too wrapped up in the movie to see the show going on right in front of them. He had also been too busy to notice the trail of butter he'd sloppily let fall down his chin.

Harry braced one of his elbows on the armrest and leaned over to Dean. He was surprised that Dean still hadn't noticed that Harry's face was steadily looming closer. Harry latched his lips around Dean's chin, right on top of the buttery trail left by the sloppily consumed popcorn, and wiped it clean.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked, startled to realize that Harry had literally begun to suck on his face.

Harry pulled back only far enough to whisper, "Licking the butter off your face."

Dean looked in the rear mirror to see how much butter he'd left on his face. He blushed slightly as he realized how messily he'd been eating. _Great – now Harry thinks I'm a pig_. Suddenly Harry's face appeared in the mirror next to his.

Harry frowned. "It looks like I got some butter on me, too."

Dean squinted but couldn't see where Harry had dripped any butter. He turned Harry's face to get a better look. "I don't see any."

"Really?" Harry asked innocently. "I think it's right _here_ by my lips."

Dean leaned closer but still couldn't find so much as a sheen of grease that would indicate butter. Harry closed the distance between them, pulling Dean's head forward to add pressure to the kiss. They kissed for so long that Dean thought Harry must be using the time to count his teeth with his tongue.

"Did you get it?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised.

Dean, finally understanding Harry's meaning, shook his head. "Nah, I might need to look harder for it."

Harry nodded in mock seriousness. "Please, Dean, be as thorough as you need to be."

Dean grinned wolfishly at him. "You know the best thing about butter?"

Harry shook his head.

"It can get anywhere."

Harry's smile was brighter than the movie screen. _This was going to be a great vacation._

_

* * *

  
_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**As you may know, **_**You Leave the World Behind**_** was nominated for three Always-Hoping Fan Fiction Awards: Best WIP, Best Slash, and Best Crossover. **

**Voting is finally open and I would greatly appreciate your support!!!**

**Here's the link (just remove the spaces):**

**http:// always-hoping . 110mb . com**


End file.
